Fruits of Chaos
by NaoNow
Summary: Bill et Tom. Tom et Bill. Parce que c'est ça la vérité. Ce soir comme toujours. Ce soir comme jamais. Laisse nous donc crever...


**Fruits of Chaos**

_Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?  
Les fruits du Chaos… c'est ce que tu souhaitais ?  
Allez, mange-les, prends garde à ne pas en laisser.  
Je suis sûr qu'ils sont juste murs… pas vrai ?  
Hyde – Fruits of Chaos _

**Sombre avec moi. **

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?  
- Tu veux fuir ?  
- J'en ai l'air ?  
- Non, mais j'aime pas tes questions. »

Ce sont des baisers furtifs au goût d'interdit, des baisers presque désespérés, abandonnés à la nuit qui tombe doucereusement. Ce sont des baisers dont vous détourneriez les yeux, des baisers absolus, possessifs, des baisers qui avalent, qui dévorent, qui engloutissent. Ce sont des baisers haletés, soufflés, murmurés, des baisers cachés, des baisers interdits. Ce ne sont que des baisers et c'est déjà trop, et c'est loin d'être assez.

Pour une première fois, une dernière fois, une unique fois. Pour un toujours et un jamais, un éternel et un éphémère. Pour l'infini d'un instant, pour toutes ces notions mensongères et séductrices, ces déjà-vus sucré-salé. Pour nos pas qui déraillent et nos voix qui se perdent, pour ces espoirs gâchés et ces peurs réalisées. Pour ces vies que l'on rate.

Entre vouloir et pouvoir, il n'y a qu'un seul pas. Fais-le.

---

Voilà un an qu'ils se cherchent en espérant ne jamais se trouver. Un an de regards un peu trop lourds de sens, un an de chambres séparées. Un an de retenue, d'amertume, de folie. Un an à penser à l'autre la nuit venue, seul dans son lit et ses rêves. Un an à se traiter de tous les noms, à essayer de faire partir cette envie affreuse, contraire aux règles, aux lois. Un an à se heurter au monde, convaincu de sa propre erreur. [Chaos im system. Je déteste les règles et souhaite enfreindre la pire.

**Je te veux.**

Mais je n'en aurai jamais le droit. C'est mal, on ne le sait que trop bien, ce n'est pas normal, et bien sûr que je suis un monstre et toi tu ne m'appartiendras pas. C'est mal mais ça reste là dans mon ventre et les papillons y explosent chaque fois que je te vois.

Finalement, les tabous s'oublient, se jettent, se refusent. Finis les rires forcés, les regards fuyants, les mains tremblantes. Et cessent d'exister les barreaux des fenêtres, les menottes aux poignets, les chaînes nous martelant l'esprit.

Les ailes de l'ange s'ouvrent, l'annonciation apparaît dans l'ombre des courbes de deux corps qui s'enchevêtrent. C'est un cadeau de dieu, un cadeau du diable. C'est nos deux visages pressés l'un contre l'autre, et c'est tout à la fois.

---

Bill regarde Tom, plongeant les uns dans les autres leurs quatre yeux si semblables, si différents. Ils se ressemblent comme deux goutes d'eau en étant des contraires, des êtres complémentaires, des jumeaux sortis du même ventre, du même œuf. Tom regarde Bill, le monde s'efface en un regard.

Les bras de Tom ont coincé Bill contre le mur, un de ses genoux s'est placé entre ses jambes et appuie trop fort pour essayer des les fusionner encore un peu plus. Leurs corps se nouent, s'enlacent et s'embrassent. Ils sont trop proches, mais pas assez. Il leur en faut encore. Les doigts fins de Bill s'emmêlent et se perdent dans les dreads de son jumeau, de son amant au moins pour cette nuit. Ils suffoquent l'un de l'autre d'un désir carnassier trop puissant. L'apocalypse est sur le point de commencer, et il n'y a aucune ceinture à laquelle se raccrocher.

**Laissez-vous disparaître dans l'abîme. **

---

Les jambes de Bill se nouent autour des hanches de son frère, le serrant encore un peu plus contre lui, frottant ses hanches contre les siennes, attisant leurs envies comme un feu en train de naître, et l'indécence se joint au désir.

**Je tombe.**

Bill enlève les éternelles casquettes de Tom, les envoyant décorer le sol de la chambre d'hôtel perdue au milieu de nulle part, leur lieu de perdition désormais décorée de leur marque de pêché. Il l'enserre et se fait la promesse interdite de ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Ses bras le serrent à l'étouffer et ne le quitteront pas.

La liberté s'envole, se métamorphose. Hauts les cœurs, ils en verront de toutes les couleurs, à commencer par le rouge de leur sang identique, qui pourrait leur faire perdre tête.

---

Tom agrippe un des bras accrochés à son cou, enlève les breloques à son poignet, arrache les nombreuses bagues. Avec la dernière il s'amuse à mimer ce qu'il compte faire à son frère, réalisant des allées et venues obscènes.

**Je tomberai avec toi.**

Bill gémit et appuie avec violence sur la tête de son jumeau, l'obligeant à rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes. Ils scellent leur promesse sur les crevasses de leurs lèvres trop longtemps mordues de regrets. Leurs souffles chauds se mélangent, erratiques. Ils atteignent le point de non-retour, et ils s'en balancent, puisqu'est venu le temps de vivre.

---

Une bouche s'échappe, une autre se retrouve perdue sans elle. Suis-moi, fuis-moi. Sème-moi et retrouve-moi. Une supplique se fait entendre à demi-mot.

- Tom…

**Ne me laisse pas. **

Les lèvres s'étirent en un sourire malhabile tremblant de trop d'envie et de trop d'interdits. Depuis le temps qu'on se retient, nos ailes se sont engluées de ces relents de sentiments enfouis au plus profond de nos chairs, depuis le temps qu'on se retient, on en a presque oublié ce que c'était de s'envoler.

Puis c'est l'explosion soudaine. La muraille de Chine à l'Equateur, des pingouins sous Marble Arch, des fleurs qui sortent des fusils, quarante degrés en Sibérie. C'est le monde à l'envers, c'est juste eux et leurs lèvres qui se trouvent, pour de vrai. Et tant pis. Et fuck, la vie.

---

Les jambes de Bill se dérobent et lâchent Tom quelques instants, rien qu'une poignée de secondes mise à profit pour que le garçon aux dreads puisse les emmener vers le lit massif aux draps blanc comme neige. La lune étend sa lumière faiblarde sur les plis du tissu, prête à caresser de ses rayons invisibles la peau de leurs deux corps bientôt nus.

« Faisons ça bien. »

Puisque cette fois, cette fois…

**C'est sacré. **

Justement parce que c'est un pêché qui ne pourra jamais être effacé et qu'ils ne voudront jamais s'en excuser. Justement parce qu'il signe la fin de leur supposée innocence. C'est le moment de chérir la damnation de nos deux âmes. Le tocsin sonne sur la plaine alors que la guerre à la vertu a été déclarée. Ils s'aiment.

---

Bill refuse de lâcher Tom et ils en finissent par tomber sur le lit, roulant l'un sur l'autre, l'un contre l'autre, deux êtres égarés comme un seul homme sur le lit gigantesque. Leurs bras se nouent, leurs jambes s'entremêlent, leurs sueurs se mélangent, à ne plus se souvenir qu'au départ on était deux, à ne former plus qu'un.

**Toi sur moi. Moi sur toi. Nous. **

Bill se relève et ôte son t-shirt avec lenteur, dévoilant son ventre et son tatouage adorable aux yeux de Tom. D'un mouvement délicat le bout de tissu se retrouve au bout de ses bras et rejoint les pieds du lit. On dirait un radeau d'indécence sur une mer puritaine.

Deux colliers s'entrelacent sur la poitrine du chanteur, se faisant l'amour comme ils s'apprêtent à le faire eux-mêmes. L'un a pour pendentif une énorme étoile et l'autre une tête de mort. C'est l'alliance de la vie et de la mort, du rêve et de la réalité. Leur alliance à eux deux.

---

Bill ouvre les yeux sur le tableau accroché au mur dont le dessin simpliste représente une maison aux briques chaudes dans une prairie en fleur. Au milieu de toutes ces tâches vivaces de couleurs, deux amoureux se tiennent par la main, une fille avec une jolie robe et un garçon au sourire qu'on devine protecteur.

**A mille lieues de notre monde.**

Ses yeux se posent sur Tom qui n'a rien raté de la scène et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire. Ses mains viennent prendre celles de son frère et les posent sur son torse en même temps qu'il se rapproche de lui. A contre destin de ces bonheurs préfabriqués et soit disant naturels, ces espoirs de vies remplies de gentillesse et d'humilité, c'est lui que choisit Bill.

Tom en pleurerait presque.

---

Ses mains remontent et se glissent dans les cheveux basalte de son frère. Il le regarde, un peu émerveillé que cet ange préfère le gouffre à la lumière qu'il trouverait sûrement avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Et Bill se penche sur ses lèvres, fait jouer son piercing contre sa langue, joue tout court, lui remonte son grand T-shirt, se détache de lui pour se permettre de l'en libérer. Il l'observe rapidement des pieds à la tête et lâche un sifflement admiratif.

« T'es beau.  
- Comme toi.  
- Nan, pas comme moi. Différent. »

**Jouer avec les mots. Avec la vie.**

Parce que pour eux le moindre détail est important, en équilibre précaire. S'ils n'y font pas attention, tout pourrait bien s'écrouler sans crier gare.

---

Bill caresse les épaules de son frère, de mouvements souples mais forts, se presse contre lui. Tous deux ferment les yeux au contact de la peau de l'autre. Puis les mains de Tom se glissent le long du dos de Bill, descendant le long de sa colonne, vertèbre après vertèbre, souffle après souffle. Des soupirs se font entendre dans l'obscurité. Il y a cette envie d'aller plus vite et que ça dure éternellement. Il y a la peur, aussi.

**Allez…**

Les mains rentrent dans le pantalon, même sous le boxer, profitant de la douceur de la peau qui n'a encore jamais été touchée par qui que ce soit.

« Tom… »

---

Bill n'a jamais fait l'amour, n'a jamais eu de sexe avec personne comme Tom l'a fait tant de fois, pour oublier que celui qu'il voulait était son frère. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre et est angoissé par ses appréhensions. Le fixant, Tom va chercher à l'aveuglette la fermeture éclair du jean du chanteur, mais c'est un hoquet effrayé qui répond à ce geste. En le comprenant, Tom extrait ses mains de l'endroit trop chaud qui fait frémir son frère. L'envie si forte qu'il a de lui peut bien attendre s'il n'est pas prêt.

« On arrête ?  
- T'es bête. »

La main gauche de Bill vient appuyer sur les siennes, le faisant prendre conscience de son état. Même s'il ne sait pas où ils sont en train d'aller, tant qu'il y a Tom à ses côtés tout va bien. Tant que Tom lui fait l'amour, tout va bien.

« Je le veux depuis une éternité. »

**Notre éternité. **

---

Ils détachent ensemble le pantalon, en débarrassent les jambes de Bill qui n'en finit plus de frémir d'anticipation. C'est l'amour, c'est l'amour évidemment, c'est l'amour et c'est trop fort, c'est l'amour et ils vont s'unir. Les sens n'en peuvent plus. L'eau a pris feu. Le monde a tourné. Le rouge a débordé. L'air a explosé. La gravitation s'est arrêtée. Dieu s'est complètement planté.

**Erreur fatale. Et j'en crèverai. **

Dans le silence de cet hôtel luxueux, dans cette suite royale de débauche. Leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre est la plus mystique de toutes les aberrations, l'instant où l'on brise les convenances. Comme un vilain petit triton perdu chez les baleines, une ortie en plein milieu des roses.

Le boxer est entraîné. Bill se retrouve à exposer sa nudité, il s'abandonne à Tom, il s'offre à lui, il donne ses dix-sept ans d'existence et les nuances de sa voix, son innocence toute relative, tout. Juste là, juste maintenant. On voudrait tenir ses secondes en laisse pour qu'elles ne s'échappent plus tellement tout va trop vite.

Le reste ne compte plus. Mais c'est quoi le reste au juste ?

---

« Je t'aime. »

**JE T'AIME ! **

Trop d'inconnues dans l'équation. Trop de mots qui manquent. Trop d'incompréhension. Trop de promesses de lendemain meilleur. Trop de répression. Trop de respirations ratées, étouffées. Trop de caresses évitées. Trop de douleur malsaine et savoureuse. Trop du même sang et du même amour dans les veines. Alors, ils vont toucher le ciel avec l'autre, ils atteignent le firmament main dans la main, ils jouent avec la difformité et le malaise, puisque ça ne veut rien dire pour eux.

Un, deux, trois, je t'aime ! Je t'ai vu, tu as bougé ! Si, si, t'as respiré trop fort, t'as vécu trop intensément. Ben oui, tu m'as aimé ! Ton gage ? Huhu, continue de m'aimer, toute notre vie !

On finit par sourire innocemment et sensuellement parce qu'après tout on s'en fout de tout ça. Parce que c'est juste… toi et moi. Et qu'après tout à part nous… il n'y a rien. Et fuck, la vie.

---

Une larme s'échappe de sa prison marron doré, des lèvres viennent l'effacer en douceur.

« Pourquoi ?  
- Pourquoi quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
- Parce que la vie est mal foutue.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que là, maintenant, je veux juste venir en toi.  
- Et ?  
- Putain Bill, tu es mon frère.  
- …  
- … Bill…  
- Je t'aime aussi, tu sais ?  
- Bill…  
- Viens.  
- Tu vas avoir mal.  
- Tant pis. J'ai déjà mal, Tom. Je suis déjà mort.  
- Non, tu serais pas si chaud sinon. Tu ne répondrais pas si joliment à mes caresses.  
- Je suis mort parce que je croyais que ce moment n'arriverait jamais. Fais-moi vivre, Tom.  
- Je t'aime. »

Bill pose une main de Tom sur son cœur qui a oublié de battre à un rythme normal et qui a décidé d'aller un peu plus vite et de faire un peu plus de bruit, qui s'est jeté dans le vide et qui bat plus que jamais en phase avec son esprit, qui a pris le rythme de Tom, de ses mains et de ses mots un peu hésitants.

« Tu vois, je vis déjà un peu plus. »

**Envolons-nous.**

---

Tremblants de la première fois, les doigts de Bill viennent s'immiscer dans le pantalon de son jumeau.

« N'hésite pas, n'hésite plus.  
- Mais je ne veux pas te briser.  
- Me briser ?  
- Putain mais Bill t'es un ange et moi je m'apprête à arracher tes ailes, tu te rends compte ?  
- Je n'ai jamais eu d'ailes.  
- Mais si bon Dieu…  
- Dieu est un sale connard. Dieu a fait de toi mon frère. Dieu a mis le même sang dans nos veines.  
- On ne devrait pas Bill, on ne devrait pas.  
- J'envoie Dieu se faire foutre pour s'être tellement foutu de nos gueules.  
- Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça.  
- Tom…  
- T'es trop beau, t'es trop bien, t'es trop toi, t'es trop mon frère, je te mérite pas, je veux pas te salir, moi et mes sales envies, moi et mon sale amour.  
- TOM !  
- Bill…  
- Fais-moi l'amour, je t'en prie… »

**Ne me laisse pas sombrer tout seul. **

---

Les doigts sont remontés jusqu'au visage, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Bill change d'attaque et s'installe sur les cuisses de son vis-à-vis.

« Salis-moi si tu penses que c'est ce que tu vas faire. Je te montrerai mes nouvelles couleurs et tu en resteras muet d'admiration. Moi j'en crèverai de fierté parce que ça sera la preuve que je suis entièrement à toi. Alors fais-moi ce putain d'amour qu'on dit laid et interdit et je te montrerai que c'est la plus belle chose qu'on puisse jamais imaginer. »

Baisers un peu partout. Coups de langues tentateurs. Mouvements du bassin. Envie dite infâme qui reprend son corps tout entier.

Bercé par ces paroles flottant dans l'air et dans son cœur, Tom touche Bill comme il le faisait quelques instants plus tôt. Peut-être même encore plus fort, encore plus vrai.

Et ces colliers dansant ensemble, cognant sur la poitrine de Bill dans un rythme accordé aux ondulations divines de ses hanches, le fascinant, font perdre encore un peu plus de son contrôle au jeune guitariste dont le monde se réduit à cet amour et à cette envie qui se détachent de leur impression terrible de pêché et de mal.

« Tu vas voir… Tu vas me rendre si beau, Tom… »

**On va s'aimer. **

---

Ce sont deux corps l'un contre l'autre, une communion de deux êtres, parfaite, complète, le plus bel acte qui ait jamais existé. Bill cherche Tom, le trouve. Tom mange Bill, tout entier, commence par le creux de son cou, passe sur son torse et descend, encore et toujours. Ils ne font rien de mal, ils ne se font que du bien. Auraient-ils tort de se rendre heureux ? Bill agrippe les épaules de son frère, désespérément, il est arrivé trop bas, il est arrivé là où il ne faut pas, là il ne faut que trop et ces paradoxes le rendront fou. Il crie dans le silence, accompagné du bruit des draps froissés qui sentent venir la souffrance d'une nuit de luxure et de soupirs étranglés. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la peau de son jumeau, et il se bat pour réussir à continuer de respirer malgré tout.

« Tom… Arrê… te… »

La bouche remonte soudainement et Tom glisse à son oreille, avec une pointe d'amusement « Tes désirs sont des ordres… » Bill gémit encore, de frustration cette fois.

**Jouer avec les sens. **

---

« Tom…  
- Oui… ?  
- S'il te plaît… »

Sourire rouge, sourire passion. Tom cède à cette prière et en un éclat d'amour ses doigts viennent remplacer sa bouche, emportant son frère jusqu'au Paradis, le regardant s'éloigner à toute vitesse et disparaître dans le plaisir, les traits explosés par toutes ses sensations, beau et désirable comme jamais auparavant. Le reste des vêtements du guitariste volent dans la pièce sans que Bill arrive à voir comment, l'esprit trop embrumé dans toute cette magie qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il halète et contemple son frère, prêt à prendre le dernier radeau pour quitter le continent. Il juge une dernière fois le risque de se noyer et le prend pour essayer d'atteindre une île déserte rien que pour eux deux, où ils pourraient vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche comme deux simples amants.

**Tout envoyer en l'air. **

Que le monde aille voir ailleurs s'ils y sont. Bill s'agrippe à Tom et pense qu'il peut bien se noyer tant que tout ça continue, ne serait-ce qu'un infime instant.

---

Ils se dévorent des yeux, salivent d'envie, se lèchent les lèvres et mordent la peau. Ils se mangent l'un l'autre jusqu'à n'en plus savoir à qui étaient les rôles, carnassier ou proie, victime ou cannibale, de toute façon c'est un crime consenti, ils pourraient tout aussi bien se dire tue-moi, tue-moi j'en crèverai t'en crèveras.

**Comme les proies que nous sommes. **

Bill s'émerveille de cette réalité tremblante, de ce frère qui devient sien, auquel il appartient. Il n'ose encore y croire, puisque c'est un bonheur immense d'être aimé par celui qu'on aime, puisque les circonstances étaient tout sauf prédisposées. Ses mains parcourent son corps, encore et encore, comme pour l'apprendre par cœur, par corps. Ses yeux ne savent plus où se poser et font le trajet de ses mains, caressent une paume, un poignet, un bras, une épaule et une clavicule, embrassent un téton qui se retrouve bien vite sous une langue. Tom se perd un peu plus sous la froideur terrible de la petite boule de métal qui passe et repasse sur un de ses points sensibles, gémit en faisant sourire son frère.

« Je t'aime. »

Et c'est encore mieux.

---

Leur monde a pris le rythme de leur respiration, faisant de chaque souffle une nouvelle seconde, détruisant les règles pour adapter la Terre à leur histoire. Ils oublient que toujours il faudra se cacher du regard des autres, parce que personne ne pourrait comprendre, parce que c'est mal.

**Faire d'un mal un bien. **

Dans l'obscurité grandissante de la chambre luxueuse, dans cet hôtel de Hambourg, Tom se laisse toucher par Bill comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Puis désireux de lui donner lui aussi du plaisir, il renverse son frère sous lui, l'allongeant sur les draps froissés. Avant de poser ses mains sur lui, il le contemple et se dit que ça ne peut pas être mal, qu'ils ont tous faux. Le monde entier a raté une mesure. C'est le but de son existence, c'est la raison pour laquelle il est ici.

Faire l'amour à Bill.

A son frère. Si on veut.  
A cet ange déchu qui d'impatience et d'excitation lui ouvre ses jambes en grand.  
A ce jeune homme aux cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches blanches, qui aime cultiver les paradoxes et jouer avec une pureté qui ne lui ira plus jamais de la même façon.  
A l'homme de sa vie ? A l'homme de ses nuits. A l'homme de ses jours, en secret.  
A celui qui fait battre son cœur un peu plus fort chaque souffle, un peu plus vrai.  
A celui qui lui dit de le salir parce que ça le rendra plus beau.  
A celui qu'il aime, celui qui l'aime.

A Bill.

---

_« _Tom… »

Juste un mot. Un seul. Pas besoin de fanfreluches, de métaphores. Rien qu'une envie, un besoin qui devient vital. Des mots en plus, à quoi bon. A quoi bon s'éloigner de la simplicité quand un seul mot suffit… A quoi bon se dorer d'illusions. A quoi bon chercher inutilement des mots qui sonneraient faux.

Tom. Et tout ce qui se cache derrière ce nom.

Tom, prends-moi. Tom, j'n'en peux plus de t'attendre. Tom, j'vais crever d'envie d'te sentir bouger en moi. Tom, moi je me fous de demain si tu restes avec moi. Tom, vas-y. Tom ! Tom, viens. Tom, n'hésite plus. Tom, je suis prêt. Tom, peins-moi, donne-moi ces couleurs. Tom ? Tom, je te veux. Tom, je t'en prie. Tom, je t'aime.

**Tom.**

---

Un gémissement se fait entendre pour seule réponse, parce que Tom a compris et qu'il se sent subitement égaré dans un désir infini. Dans la pièce, les yeux luisent dans le noir de désir et brûlent la peau même dans la nuit, les deux corps se rapprochent encore, plus fort.

« Bill…  
- … »

Tom lui présente ses doigts, déglutissant lorsque son jumeau se jette dessus et les lèche avidement. Bon sang, je vais mourir si ça ne s'arrête pas.

« Bill… »

Il les lui retire sans écouter la plainte et descend finalement vers l'endroit interdit qui les mènera vers leur perte, avec joie. Bon sang, je vais mourir si ça s'arrête maintenant.

« Ah ! »

L'intrusion était souhaitée mais il reste une impression étrange. Et pourtant… Même si ça fait mal, même si Bill n'arrive pas à comprendre véritablement pourquoi c'est si bon et si atroce en même temps, ses lèvres murmurent « Tom… » inlassablement. Même si c'est la première fois, même si c'est peut-être mal après tout, même s'il crève de peur en même temps que d'envie, même si ça doit le déchirer de part en part…

**Envers et contre tout. **

---

Les bras de Bill viennent serrer les épaules de Tom, le remontant et l'obligeant à lui faire face pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je t'aime. »

C'est un baiser sucré au milieu de toute cette folie amère, un baiser grinçant au milieu de cet acte divin, blanc dans noir, un paradoxe dont Tom a toujours été amoureux. Ils s'agrippent l'un à l'autre, bouée de sauvetage ou bombe nucléaire, paix ou guerre. Bill tente de ne pas se crisper plus que nécessaire quand Tom s'efforce de ne pas lui faire de mal.

**Sauter dans le vide. **

Yeux dans les yeux, sans ciller, en se perdant dans les noisettes et le chocolat, le caramel et les étincelles de larmes naissantes.

Et le vide est si beau quand on est tous les deux que je donnerais bien ma vie pour que ça ne finisse jamais.

---

Bill enfonce ses ongles dans le dos de son frère, les dents serrées, le souffle arrêté. Tom se contrôle du mieux qu'il peut, ne bougeant pas, pour l'habituer. Petit à petit, la douleur s'estompe, fait place à d'autres sensations.

C'est l'aller simple pour le Paradis, à moins que ça ne soit l'Enfer… peu importe, du moment qu'on y est tous les deux, que plus jamais on ne se lâche.

« Tom… »

Parce que c'est bon, maintenant, on peut y aller. On peut s'envoler pour de vrai, alors…

**Plus fort. **

**---**

Se chercher, se trouver, se perdre. Faire durer le moment, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Ça l'est sûrement. Et puis peu importe. On ne pense pas à demain quand il faudra faire semblant, puisque maintenant est si fort qu'il pourrait annihiler tous les passés et tous les futurs.

Ressentir ce plaisir au rythme lancinant de ces vas et viens, crescendo. S'abandonner l'un à l'autre, je t'aime, tu m'aimes et le monde est beau entre nos reins. Les couleurs se mélangent et les sens font la fête, à qui se saoulera le mieux.

**Perdre la tête. **

En vouloir toujours plus et à l'infini même si on sait que tout est éphémère. En tout cas je garderai ça dans mon sang, tu verras mon amour.

---

Foncer dans le mur de la vie en riant comme des fous. Aller de plus en plus vite, se lancer du haut d'un immeuble, d'un ravin, d'un building, d'une falaise, d'un lit.

**De tes bras.**

On dit que le choc du sol est dur mais Bill se fout d'avoir mal, maintenant. Tom bouge en lui et c'est si bon qu'il en crèverait. Son esprit vogue dans des méandres brumeux de plaisir et de tendresse, de passion et de peur. Une peur qui ne s'efface pas.

---

_J'ai compris maintenant, c'est un show de TV, non ?  
Toujours emporté par le script.  
Allez, sors de là…  
On a dépassé le temps des promesses, pas vrai ?_

_Hyde – Fruits of Chaos_

**Après ça, que ferons-nous ? **

La honte, le regret, Tom et Bill ne connaissent pas. Mais vivre un crime et en être fiers ça leur est impossible, surtout populaires comme ils le sont. Ces amoureux-là ne pourront jamais se bécoter sur les bancs publics, uniquement derrière les lourdes branches des arbres les plus épais.

Il faudra garder tout ça secret parce que le monde n'est pas prêt de se rendre compte du malaise de ses règles. Ils seront les seuls au courant et ils auront le droit de regarder le monde de haut. Ils ne seront même pas à blâmer, puisqu'ils seront les rois de leur univers.

Toi et moi ça a toujours fait nous. Ça n'a jamais été séparé. Ça ne le sera jamais.

---

Et ces mouvements répétitifs, divins, malsains, coupables, condamnables. Cette escalade vers l'ailleurs, si éphémère soit-il. Ces allées et venues, ces mouvements de plus en plus rapides. Ne sortir rien que pour re-rentrer.

**Un peu plus fort chaque fois.**

Pour se rapprocher de l'aurore boréale qu'on ne touche qu'une poignée de secondes.

---

Leurs gémissements envahissent la chambre obscure, le silence autour d'eux semble leur faire hommage, accompagner les gestes brutaux et les visages crispés dans un trop plein de sensations.

**Et venir.**

Crier. Les cordes vocales frémissent, les entrailles implosent, le corps se convulse. Tom enfouit sa tête dans le coup de son frère et Bill l'enserre toujours, la tête renversée en arrière. Ça c'est ce que j'ai toujours espéré.

---

Les respirations s'étouffent pour leur retour à la réalité. Pourtant dans tes bras ce n'est plus pareil, c'est beaucoup plus doux, la fatalité peut me faire un croche en jambe ou me poignarder dans le dos, rien n'aurait plus d'importance.

**Crever ici. **

Après tout, n'est-ce pas la petite mort ?

---

Liquide poisseux entre leurs corps, odeur de sexe et de sueur. Tom se relève et regarde Bill, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire, les jambes écartées de l'avoir reçu en lui, cet air de débauche sur tout son corps à jamais ineffaçable.

Bill se lèche les lèvres et Tom aurait presque envie de tout recommencer si seulement il n'avait pas l'impression que tout allait leur retomber dessus.

**Et alors, ces couleurs ? **

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?  
- L'amour.  
- On n'avait pas le droit.  
- Peut-être. Je m'en fous. Regarde-moi, Tom. Regarde comme je suis heureux. Regarde comme je me sens vivant. Regarde. »

Bill se relève à son tour et lui caresse le visage, son souffle contre sa joue gauche, côté cœur. Les cils de Tom papillotent, incertains.

« Et embrasse-moi, maintenant. »

---

Leurs lèvres se trouvent une nouvelle fois et c'est différent. Suave, délicieux, passionné, cachottier, malicieux. Je connais un secret qui nous concerne tous les deux. C'est un secret qui parle comme le battement d'un cœur, qui chante comme le bruit du soleil qui se couche sur la mer, qui frémit comme l'écorché vif qui se cache dans un coin.

Un secret qui dit que les fruits du Chaos ont planté leurs graines dans nos entrailles et qu'ils ont germé en nous. Que nous avons un jardin magnifique dans nos êtres, un jardin interdit.

**Vent malsain, je m'en fous. **

Que ça nous détruise, qu'ils pourrissent donc en nous. Ce mal est beau.

---

« Je t'ai dans la peau.  
- Je t'ai avalé, tu es partout.  
- On n'sera jamais séparé.  
- On est un, Tom. Un et tout. Le monde, c'est toi et moi.  
- Il me plaît, ce monde. Tu y es, tu gémis pour moi, tu cries mon nom et tu me dis je t'aime.  
- Tu me prends, tu viens en moi, tu m'aimes.  
- C'est le plus beau monde au monde.  
- Le notre. »

Le Paradis peut bien nous exclure de ses promesses, l'Eden est dans cette chambre d'hôtel, à l'abri de tous.

Que personne ne puisse les comprendre, ils n'en ont cure.

**Ils peuvent bien nous haïr, quand on s'aime. **

---

« Dis, c'n'est pas la fin, hein ?  
- Pourquoi ça s'rait fini, Tom ?  
- C'est trop beau pour être vrai.  
- Mais ce n'est beau que pour nous, alors c'est différent…  
- …  
- …  
- On s'lâchera pas, hein ?  
- Regarde. Tu m'as marqué tien. Ça ne s'effacera jamais.  
- …  
- Pourquoi t'as peur ?  
- …  
- De quoi t'as peur ?  
- De nous. »

**Ferme tes yeux mon amour.**

« Moi j'ai confiance en nous. »

---

Tom se lève et s'engouffre dans la salle de bain. Silence. Bill décide de le suivre quand les secondes se font trop longues, éternités qui se laissent place les unes aux autres, il en change l'ordre, le temps ne lui convient plus. Il le retrouve, accoudé au lavabo, incapable de se regarder dans la glace, les yeux fuyant son reflet.

« J'y arrive pas, Bill.  
- T'as honte ?  
- Oui.  
- … De m'aimer ?  
- Pas de t'aimer. Ça, jamais. Oh non, jamais. Mais de ce que je t'ai fait. »

Bill vient se serrer contre lui, son visage se perdant dans ses dreads.

« Encore une fois, regarde-nous. »

Leurs deux corps enlacés tendrement. Bill et Tom. Parce que c'est ça la vérité.

**Je commence à comprendre.**

---

Bill sourit au reflet de Tom, avec amour, simplement. Ça ne sonne plus pareil, rien ne sonne plus pareil.

« Démon. »

Le cœur de Bill rate un battement pour ces mots qui ne s'avalent pas, qui ne peuvent que se vomir. Ses yeux s'ouvrent grand, se remplissent de larmes incertaines. Une faille se trace.

**Tu m'abandonnerais ? **

« Nous sommes des démons. Mon Dieu, je ne regrette rien. Mon Dieu, je veux te prendre encore. Encore et encore. Mon Dieu, je veux me perdre dans tes yeux et souffrir toujours de t'aimer si fort. Et putain le reste me ferait la guerre ou l'amour, ça serait pareil. Mon Dieu, Bill, il n'y a que toi. Mon Dieu, je suis fou. Fou de toi. Fou de ça. Fou de ce putain de chaos qui me tord les entrailles. »

Ta plus belle déclaration, c'était peut-être ça.

---

Les mains de Bill montent au visage de Tom, caressent sa peau, ses lèvres, son piercing, ses sourcils puis descendent, son cou, ses clavicules, tournent et reviennent, monts et vallées, torrents et fleuve, la peau devient pays, les mains exploratrices.

**En pleine lumière.**

Sous les spots de la salle de bains et les quelques miroirs qui leur donnent l'impression d'être observés. Les yeux bien dans les yeux, sur le miroir glacé.

Regarde-moi pendant que je te touche. Habituons-nous à nous sentir pêcheurs. Les mains continuent de recouvrir l'épiderme, glissent, frémissent, s'aventurent, jusque là. Endroit maudit, désiré, prohibé mais peu importe.

Regarde-moi pendant que je te fais monter au ciel. On verra si tu peux toujours me suivre où si tu nous détruiras. Je mets ma vie en toi.

---

La tête de Tom se balance d'avant en arrière, incertaine, insoumise, incapable de rester stoïque. Mais quand ses yeux se closent les dents de son jumeau viennent attaquer sa peau jusqu'à faire perler la sang.

**Ne te défile pas.**

Supporte jusqu'au bout cette vision terrible, ses mains si belles, si fines, si parfaites, te caressant sans s'arrêter, sans te laisser reprendre ta respiration, ses mains à lui qui te tuent. Tu n'as pas le choix et tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière.

Quand on tombe c'est pour de bon.

Pour nous, pas de retour. Et heureusement, heureusement…

---

Quand Bill le tourne de trois quarts devant la glace et se met à genoux, finalement Tom ne peut que regarder, les yeux s'ouvrant d'incertitude.

« Bill, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Une question perdue dans la postérité, une question dont on connaît la réponse qui se chuchote d'oreille à oreille, les joues rougissantes, qui ne se laisse pas entendre des enfants. Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand et encore, ce n'est pas sûr, peut-être que tu feras semblant de ne pas avoir saisi.

**Engloutis-moi.**

Après tout, c'est ce dont je rêvais.

---

Quand ta langue joue avec moi, je frémis de plaisir en impatience, d'amertume en délivrance.

**Fais de moi ce que tu veux.**

On en reparlera plus tard. Entre temps je vais profiter à trois cents pour cent ce qu'on regrettera peut-être dans cinq ans. Les peut-être font la ronde autour de nous quand tu me savoures, Bill, et je les envoie valdinguer d'un soupir. Avant tout, je t'aime. Avant tout… la folie est mon amante pour la vie toute entière.

---

Perdre pied et contrôle, s'en rendre compte et se laisser faire. Tom caresse la tête de Bill, étourdi, tenant debout mais tout juste, aidé par le mur salvateur.

Les carreaux sont glacials et cela ne fait qu'empirer les sensations. Opium sur le blanc trop blanc, le bleu trop bleu, sous la lumière trop vive, le froid trop mordant. Brume dans la pièce, j'ai trop fumé ton corps, je me suis trop injecté ton amour dans les veines, j'ai trop sniffé l'immoralité de tes caresses. Et je n'ai pas fini de m'y adonner.

**Mon trip avec toi. **

Le nirvana, le grand huit, direction le soleil, à vingt mille lieues sous les mers. Courir le long de la plage et sauter sur les vagues qui se brisent sur le sable, chanter à tue tête en plein milieu d'un magasin, se couper avec du papier et se trancher les veines, souffrance et bonheur, bien être et malheur, tous ces bons vieux paradoxes, et toi et moi. Papier mâché roulé en boule envoyé par-dessus les têtes des adolescents en plein cours de maths, message d'amour en morse tapé sur le corps de ma guitare, mon amante.

---

Toutes ces habitudes sacrées. Faire vibrer les cordes, le médiateur entre les doigts comme un jouet, faire naître un son, un chant, frotter vigoureusement et caresser comme pour se faire pardonner, la musique se créée et les gens l'écoutent de tous leurs êtres, la plus belle récompense, se donner à l'instrument et faire vivre.

**Eternels artistes des sensations. **

Sa guitare explose son âme en quelques notes, comme Bill pratiques les sens de Tom. Sa voix arrive et couvre, capte l'attention du public, derrière eux Gustav et Georg, piliers d'un morceau et eux deux comme un seul, différents et complémentaires, voltigeurs.

Ils font battre les cœurs, magiciens de l'instant.

---

Et c'est ça, Tom et Bill, Bill et Tom, ce soir et toujours, ce soir comme jamais. Simplement cette fois la magie n'est que pour eux, que pour deux.

**Fais naître la mélodie en moi.**

Le chant des sirènes qu'on cherchait à travers nos chansons était là, sous nos yeux. C'était tes gémissements. C'était tes cris de plaisir. C'était tes soupirs et tes prières. C'était tes « ah » et tes « plus fort », tes « han » et tes « putain ».

Il était temps qu'on s'en rende compte, même si finalement je ne veux pas les partager.

---

Et il n'y a plus rien, on aurait beau chercher, creuser à chaque endroit possible on ne trouverait plus rien. C'est juste une bouche, une sensation, quelque chose qui s'envole. C'est juste le cœur de Tom qui implose et qui les fait partir tous les deux, Bill avait laissé sa main reprendre le rythme que sa langue imposait à Tom et le faire voguer avec lui. C'est juste toute cette puissance qui se déverse, c'est juste Bill qui se recule un peu pour ne pas avaler ce cadeau trop amer.

**Rien qu'un plaisir à quatre vingt dix carats. **

Tom s'écroule et tombe sur ses genoux, le coup est amorti par Bill qui reprend sa respiration avec lui.

« Dingue, Bill. Je suis dingue de toi.  
- Tu m'embrasses ? J'ai ton goût sur mes lèvres, et je t'assure tu es délicieux. »

Regard en coin. Provocation. Oui, je taquine tes sens et ton éducation. J'ai offert les miens à la tornade, qu'elle l'emporte loin de moi.

---

Bill se fout de demain, se fout du monde, se fout des règles. Il cueille la fleur de l'instant, la seule, l'unique, et quand bien même chaque seconde qui passe dénude d'un pétale la douce reine de son cœur, il est heureux.

**Jouir de l'autre avec tout ce qu'on a. **

« Tom, je t'aime.  
- Je sais.  
- Vantard.  
- Non, heureux. Imbécile, peut-être mais heureux.  
- Amoureux ?  
- Oui. Avec les petites fleurs bleues dans la nuit écarlate.  
- Hum ?  
- Je t'aime de simples baisers et d'actes inavouables.  
- …  
- Je t'aime, mon frère. Je t'aime, Bill. Je t'aime, toi. »

Et sourire à n'en plus finir.

---

Sous l'eau chaude de la douche, Bill caresse Tom pour le laver, pas de leur pêché mais des vestiges de leur plaisir. Le calme après cette tempête et avant la prochaine.

« Tu es doux.  
- Je tiens à toi, c'est tout. »

Entre eux ce n'est pas que du désir, c'est bien plus fort. Ce n'est pas qu'une envie. C'est un besoin vital, c'est recoller ce qui a été brisé, cette maudite âme sœur flanquée sous le nez. C'est ouvrir les yeux et sentir son cœur. C'est l'Amour avec ce grand « A » qui fait couler tant d'encre.

**Les feux de notre passion ne s'éteindront pas.**

Voilà le pire et le meilleur.

---

Nus, ils se couchent dans le lit, l'un à côté de l'autre mais chacun de son côté. Tom se tourne légèrement vers son frère et le voit se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il lève les yeux au plafond, incroyablement heureux de ce qu'il comprend mais loin de l'avouer.

« Viens. Viens dormir dans mes bras.  
- … Merci. »

**On en crève d'amour. **

Alors Bill vient se blottir contre son torse, caller son oreille contre la cage thoracique. Ça sonne comme un casse-tête dont on trouve la solution, deux parties qu'on emboîte. Je me sens bien et c'est ici que je veux passer ma vie. Tout contre toi.

**---**

Pendant quelques temps c'est un simple son, le tamtam effréné d'une danse du diable, les duos entraînants d'un cœur qui bat trop vite et trop fort. La tension est trop montée, elle n'arrive pas à redescendre. Au septième ciel, sur un tremplin alors qu'on a déjà sauté, en suspend. Fais gaffe, on va se casser la figure.

**Et tant mieux si j'ai mal. **

C'est ce que je veux.

---

Et Bill écoute, et Bill réapprend. Comme si cette chambre était le ventre de sa mère, il écoute la respiration, les battements du cœur de Tom et il se souvient, peut-être, de cette sensation de protection infinie qui finit par s'exploser au bout de neuf mois.

« Alors c'était ça.  
- De quoi ?  
- Être créé avec toi.  
- Hum ?  
- Tu n'sens pas ? On renaît.  
- Raconte-moi.  
- Ferme les yeux. Ce poids, contre toi, c'est moi. Ces draps, ce sont le ventre doux de maman. La chambre c'est notre nid. Tu nous vois ? On est si petits.  
- J'ai envie de prendre ta petite tête dans ma main.  
- Et alors on grandit, tu le sens ?  
- Bill…  
- Toujours aucune lumière, tu es avec moi et je suis si bien ici. Et si on y restait pour l'éternité ?  
- Bill…  
- Allez, promets-moi, Tom. On n'sortira jamais d'ici. Promets-moi.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Pourquoi tout a une fin ?  
- Pour que tu t'accroches à la moindre chose.  
- Je n'veux pas que ça s'arrête.  
- Bill…  
- Je ne veux plus sortir de ventre de maman. Je ne veux plus respirer. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi.  
- Mais Bill… On n'va pas laisser la vie nous séparer quand même ?  
- Je la sens nous prendre au tournant.  
- On se cachera. Ce sera dur mais je t'aime. »

**Et cache-cache, mon amour.**

---

_Je ne suis rien qu'une poupée à jamais morte.  
Je ne suis rien qu'une poupée à jamais morte.  
Réveille-toi !  
Hyde – Fruits of Chaos_

On ne peut pas obliger le monde à ouvrir les yeux, à nous accepter.

Tom inverse les rôles. Il n'a plus peur, pour le moment. Alors il rassure. Oh, oui, ça sera dur et long, mais ils s'accrocheront de toutes leurs forces. S'ils ont le droit de vivre, alors ils auront celui d'être ensemble, fiers. Même si ce doit être dans l'ombre.

**Je deviens ton fou et toi ma reine. **

Après tout, la vie n'est qu'un jeu.

---

« Dors, Bill.  
- Et demain…  
- Oui, demain. Demain, nous vivrons.  
- Mais demain…  
- Demain il fait toujours beau, Bill. »

**Echec et mat, la vie.**

Ici c'est le bonheur et la souffrance mélangés, et il n'y a rien de plus vrai que ça. Bill et Tom sont les seuls deux noms qui martèlent l'air. Personne ne le voit mais chaque atome qui les touche en reste marqué pour l'infini à venir.

---

Noir. Tendresse. Un morceau de sérénité sur des draps blancs dans lesquels ils ont sué.  
Noir. Caresse. Un morceau de béatitude parce qu'en attendant demain, aujourd'hui était un jour magnifique.  
Noir. Paresse. Un morceau de tentation et les rives du sommeil qui s'approchent.  
Noir. Ivresse. Un morceau d'épanouissement de deux vies qui s'entrechoquent.

**Noir.**

Sonne minuit de l'autre côté du monde, derrière les rideaux. Le noir les emporte.  
Souffre la lune abandonnée par ses étoiles dans la nuit si dense.

---

Les premières paupières levées appartiennent au garçon aux cheveux bruns, si jamais on peut encore l'appeler garçon. Sur lui les stigmates d'un péché se laissent entrevoir, des marques d'atrocité magnifiques qui zèbrent son corps. Bill regarde son frère et ses mains tremblent.

**Je ne regrette rien.**

« Hey…  
- Bonjour, toi.  
- Je veux un réveil comme ça tous les jours.  
- C'est noté. »

Allons-y, faisons-nous encore une de ces promesses incandescentes, puisque tout est sur le point d'exploser.

---

« Nous deux, c'est comme une histoire d'une nuit, en fait.  
- Ma parole, tu ne jures vraiment que par ça.  
- T'y as jamais goûté, mais c'est comme ça, je te jure.  
- …  
- La passion dévorante en un seul regard et ce goût divin de dernière fois, tu vois ? Ce qui fait que tout est décuplé parce que plus jamais tu ne pourras y avoir droit.  
- Oui, mais…  
- C'est ça, Bill. Nous deux c'est comme une histoire d'une seule nuit.  
- Je veux bien, Tom. Seulement…  
- Seulement ?  
- Notre nuit à nous, elle est éternelle.  
- Evidemment. »

**Dans le secret de nos corps.**

---

Et puisqu'il faut un point à cette histoire, simplement pour clore le récit de deux vies qui ne disparaîtront jamais… Et puisque les mots finissent bien un jour, que le soleil termine toujours sa course de l'autre côté de la Terre… Aussi longtemps que peuvent durer leurs existences, ces fruits continueront à germer.

**Que la folie perdure. **

---

« Je t'aime. »

**Ça n'a jamais été aussi fort. **

« Je t'aime. »

A quand on rajoutera un H à tous nos mots d'amour, parce que ça fera trop mal de danser sur les braises. En attendant, je te respire et tout est bien, mon amour.

« Tu avais raison, Bill. Tu avais raison, si tu savais, si tu savais à quel point. Tes couleurs, je les vois ce matin et si tu voyais comme elles éclatent de mille feux… Tu es devenu mon tout, parce que tu es là avec moi et que tu ne me fuis pas. Parce que toi aussi, c'est ce que tu voulais.  
- Ces couleurs ne sont que pour toi.  
- Je sais, Bill. J'ai compris.  
- Embrasse-moi. »

---

Et puisqu'il faut s'arrêter…  
A un moment où à un autre il sera l'heure, alors… A jamais.

« Aime-moi encore une fois.  
- … »

Les draps gémissent langoureusement et Tom roule sur Bill avant de se fondre une nouvelle fois en lui.

« Aime-moi, Tom.  
- … »

Un cri dans le silence.

_Je réalise…  
Les gens comprennent le sens quand leurs coeurs se remplissent.   
Je jouerai la plus belle mélodie de l'âme que tu ne pourrais jamais entendre.  
Hyde – Fruits of Chaos_

**Surtout…  
Ne détournez pas les yeux. **

Fin.

**Nao.**_  
_


End file.
